A wide variety of chemicals are used every day. In most instances, particularly home uses, it is often difficult to ascertain exactly where a chemical has been applied. One such non-limiting example is when a herbicide or phytotoxin is used on vegetation. Due in part to the fact that most forms of vegetation are green it is often very difficult to determine where the herbicide or phytotoxin has been applied. More particularly, the use of water-soluble herbicides such as those sold under the Roundup® umbrella are difficult to track once applied to vegetation. While not wishing to be bound to any one theory, it is believed that this is due in large part to the use of a water-soluble herbicide composition at a relatively low concentration that imparts little to no colorization, or traceability.
Given this, there is a need in the art for chemical formulations that are designed to yield traceable formulations upon application to one or more surfaces (e.g., vegetation).